Various types of chains and cables have been employed as security devices for locking bicycles to prevent theft. In order to facilitate carrying of the chains or cables on the bicycle, relatively small diameter cable and small chain links have been employed. Small diameter cable can be cut with bolt cutters. Large diameter cable is very difficult to cut but the large cable cannot be formed into tight loops, and thus the large diameter cable is awkward to store on a bicycle when not in use. Patents illustrative of cable locking devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,800,575; 3,910,602; 3,981,166; and 3,950,972. These patents show various arrangements for storing small diameter cable. A locking cable desirably has a length sufficient to be looped through both wheels and a fixture. A cable at least 7 feet long is required for this purpose. Hence there is a storage problem for the cable when not in use, particularly with heavy cable which is not coilable into small loops. Thus a small rotatable reel as shown by the prior art is not appropriate.